


You're All I Need

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Scott can't imagine a world without his son. So when Jackson dies, Scott makes the decision to join him.





	You're All I Need

Scott smiles at himself in the mirror. He's the happiest he's been in weeks. He fixes a button on his shirt and lightly smooths any wrinkles. 

"Today is the day," He whispers to himself. 

On his way out, he grabs an envelope labeled to Kara, his co-worker from school and heads to his car. As he drives, he goes over everything in the envelope.

Dear Kara,

Today is the day where I finally make my own decisions. Today is the day I let all of my demons go. Today is the day I see him again.

These past few weeks have been the hardest for me to handle. I will never be able to repay you for all you have done for me. For staying up hours on end and listen to me cry into the phone over him. These past few weeks I have deprived you and myself of sleep. But do not worry, this will end here on out. 

You have been the best thing I have needed for a long time. I appreciate you for that. But nothing can get me to get over him. I cannot imagine a world without my son. And by the time you are done reading this, I will be with him once and for all. 

Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry it had to end like this. 

Forever Grateful,  
Scott

He smiles again, from ear to ear as he parks his truck, walking with a spring in his step to Kara's classroom. He stops in front of her desk and hands her the envelope.

"What's this for?" She asks, examining the white rectangle. 

Scott smiles "When you have a chance, read it," He walks around to her and bends over to hug her. She makes a surprised noise and hugs him back.

"You're usually not this lovey," she points out.

"Yeah. I'm just in a good mood. Oh and I won't be here today, I just came by to drop that off. I have some important things to take care of."

"Alright, It was nice seeing you! I'll see you tomorrow," she says.

"Right..." He trails off. If only he could tell her. "By the way, thank you for everything you've done for me the past week. I still feel bad for keeping you up so long. I know you haven't gotten much sleep."

Kara smiles "You needed it. I'm glad to see that you're doing better. Have a great day."

Scott nods at her and leaves with the same smile on his face. He parks his truck in the driveway in front of his apartment. When he gets inside he grabs the razor he left on the kitchen table and heads quietly for the bathroom. 

His vision blurs as he fills the bathtub with water. He drops his keys and cell phone on the floor before settling in the water. He feels his shirt stick to his skin. He's always hated that but it won't matter in a few minutes so he ignores it.

He smiles as tears track down his cheeks. Looking up at the ceiling, Scott speaks in a small voice.

"I'll see you shortly."

He presses the sharp edge of the razor to one arm and rips open the flesh, repeating the act with his other arm. The last thing he hears before slipping under the water is the faint sound of his cell phone ringing.


End file.
